Last night
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: Helen, this is your last night away from me. Chriselen Chris x Helen . My first songfic. Slightly angsty. Rated for talk of self-abuse and suicide.


Hey peoples, I'm back!!!!!! This is my first songfic, so go easy on me if it's terrible (I hope not….). The song I'm using is Last Night by Skillet. It's pretty angsty, which is just my style. Oh, and it's a few years after the second season of Sonic X. Also, if you hate Chris, Helen, or Sonic X don't bash me!....That is all. Review after you read and….ENJOY!!!!.....................................................................................................................

…………………………………………………………….

Oh yeah. The disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters belong to Sega International. The song Last Night belongs to Skillet. I'm not making any money for writing this.

CHRISELEN: LAST NIGHT

_You come to me with scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Chris Thorndyke, a fifteen-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and big blue eyes, sighed for the twelve time that day. Again, he was blown off by one of his best friends, Helen, a beautiful girl his age with long golden hair, light blue eyes, and a wheelchair, whom (although he wouldn't admit it to anyone) he had recently developed a bit of a crush on. She had been acting strange, though, a bit away from the rest of the world. She has been wearing longer sleeves, the clothes that she wears has changed to a darker color, she has been wearing a lot of dark make-up, and she spends a lot more time in her room. He had to investigate.

As he walked up to her front door, he wondered what could possibly be happening with Helen.

"_Is she feeling sad about something and just doesn't want to tell anyone about it?"_

"_Did she just decide to change her look? How would that explain her attitude?"_

"_Is she…gulp…being abused?"_

Chris shook his head.

"_No, Chris, you're just being stupid. She has great family and friends who love her. No one would abuse her."_

Chris started to knock on her door, but before he had the chance to he heard something. It sounded like…. muffled crying? Oh no. Chris barged in without thinking.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine_

Helen just couldn't take it anymore. With this atrocity called a wheelchair in which she has been confined to for her whole life, no one can take her seriously. Worse yet, for some, many people are afraid of her! It's as if people think that the inability to walk is contagious! As if that wasn't enough, she can't do very many sports, and the sports she can do, such as wheelchair basketball, she has no talent to do so! She just had it! So she found a way to let all of her emotions out of her depressed self.

She started cutting herself.

When she was younger she was always told that cutting was stupid and wrong. That it was self-abusive. That the only thing she'll get out of it was a bunch of scars.

"_Well,"_ she thought, _"They were wrong."_

It just felt so good to let out her emotional pain through physical pain. As she slit her wrists, she imagined all of her troubles flowing out with her blood. They really were wrong.

One day, after school, she started to cut her arm, when, by accident, she made the blade she was using slip, and she got a deeper than intended cut up her forearm. It hurt so much, much more than her emotional pain hurt! Her parents were gone on a business trip, so she was in the living room, bleeding all over the carpet.

"_Mom wouldn't be happy if she found out about this!" _she thought, so she wheeled into her kitchen and got some carpet cleaning spray and a rag. After she eased herself out of her wheelchair and onto the floor, she tried to spray the carpet cleaning spray on the carpet, but there was barely any liquid left in the bottle, so she unscrewed the lid and poured just enough liquid on the carpet so that there was still some left in the bottle, so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. As she cleaned up her blood, she accidentally tipped over the lidless bottle and…ouch!...it spilled right onto her cut! She gasped, immediately dropped her rag, and grasped her arm, crying.

"_I should stop my crying!" _she thought. _"I could be discovered!"_

She grabbed a nearby sweater and muffled her cries by pressing it to her face, not hearing the footsteps on her front porch. Before she knew it, Chris had barged in and saw her.

_But I know it's so wrong_

Chris gasped at the unbelievable sight he saw. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran over to Helen and held her head close to his chest. Helen broke down crying as she hugged Chris back, feeling so good being held.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I'll know you'll know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everywhere you need me to be_

Helen, not really knowing why, started pouring out her story to her friend, about her depression, about her pain, about her self-abuse, about her…gulp… suicidal thoughts. Chris listened with a serious expression on his face. At the end of her story, Helen looked up at Chris with tears in her eyes.

"_Wait a minute,"_ she thought. _"Chris is taller than me?!?!"_

_The last night away from me…._

Chris opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Although, his expression probably wouldn't give it away, he was absolutely shocked. I mean, really, Helen? Depressed? Cutting herself?!?! That was definitely unexpected. He just sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Helen…."

"Y-yes Chris?"

She was blushing now. Why was she blushing?

"Please, please, **please **stop all this…cutting yourself, feeling depressed,….suicidal thoughts….just please stop…"

"…..I…I will, Chris…"

She burst into tears again, and Chris just held her at an arm's length and flashed her a big smile.

"Good, now that that's settled, how about we clean up this carpet, bandage up your cut, and then I'll take you out for dinner. That sound good?"

Helen wiped away her tears and nodded.

_Away from me._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow, that turned out better than I expected! What do you think? Please tell me in a review! Have a nice day!


End file.
